You can't fight LoVe, it's Epic!
by matilda030788
Summary: Set after the season 3 finale, so you better watch it before you read this fic, even thouh there are no mystery spoilers. Piz and Veronica have a conversation.


**A/N:** Set after the season 3 finale, so you better watch it before you read this fic, even thouh there are no mystery spoilers. Piz and Veronica have a conversation. Onepiece, that might be continued in the future.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, I wish it was, but RT is stubborn and won't give it to me, I'm gonna try and ask for Logan or Dick, it's my birthday soon, so whoknows?!

Oh, and so you know, I love reviews, so please make me happy by letting me know what you think about it, after all I'm still just learning, and if I suck, just let me know!

I don't have a BETA, so all mystakes are mine.

* * *

- Veronica… Earth to Mars… - Veronica was caught up by her thoughts, that she didn't realize that her boyfriend was speaking. – A penny for your thoughts?!

- Trust me it's not worth it, you don't wanna know. – A blond girl smiled faintly.

- Come on, Veronica, you are acting strange all day. What were you thinking about so intently? – Piz looked at her with his puppy dog eyes.

- Bloodshed…Lives ruined… - Veronica sighed, catching her boyfriend's quizzical look, she knew he wouldn't understand, not a lot of people did.

- Is it about Logan? – It seemed that Piz didn't really want to ask the question, he probably knew what the answer would be. – I saw the way you looked at him when he bit up that guy. He really should learn that you can't solve everything with your fists.

- He did what he thought was right. – Veronica's tone of voice became angry all of a sudden. – It was something I wanted, but couldn't do, so I won't hold it against him.

- But, Veronica, you can't just go around hitting people without asking questions. – Piz flinched a little, still hurt from his fight with Logan. - But I guess violence is just his way of dealing with things.

- You don't get to say something like that about him. – Veronica was furious now. – You don't know anything about him, about me, our past. He was always there for me, and I know that he is the one person I can always count on.

- Oh, like that time after your friend died and he treated you like shit?! – Piz said it, but soon realized that he went overboard.

- He had his reasons for that. We all changed after Lilly's death. You don't get to talk about that time, you know nothing about it. – Veronica was now at her feet, filled with anger.

- You still love him, don't you? – Piz looked at her, already knowing the answer. Truth be told he always knew that he was nothing more than a rebound guy, but he hoped that in time, she can learn to love him.

- I guess I always will. – Veronica finally set down. – I'm really sorry Piz. You are a really nice guy, kind of remind me of someone, but I guess you were also seeing me as someone I haven't been in a while. Old Veronica could've loved you, all I can do is ruin you.

- Veronica, don't… - Piz knew what was gonna happen, and even though it was inevitable, he wasn't ready to let go.

- I'm sorry. We would never really work. You are all about karma, I'm all about getting even, me and Logan, we both are, an eye for an eye. I'm not tender love, cuddling in the dark kind of girl. I need passion, can't breathe without other person, ready to kill for him kind of love. I guess that's why we are so compatible with Logan. We're epic… - Veronica smiled remembering Logan's speech at Alterna Prom.

- But it doesn't work, you and Logan. You spend more time apart than together. – Piz couldn't understand why would she wanna come back to Logan after all their history.

- They don't write songs about the ones that come easy. You and I, we both know that it's not gonna work. I will never be right for you. You have to find a girl that could really love you, that doesn't have so many issues. You deserve to be happy, you are too nice of a guy, I don't want to corrupt you. You are one of the few lucky people Neptune didn't change to the worse, I really hope it will stay this way.

- Veronica… - Piz couldn't believe what was happening, it was not something he was expecting from this evening.

- I'm really sorry. – Veronica kissed him on the chic. – A part of me will always regret I couldn't love you.

He watched her leave, knowing that she probably was right, that she wasn't who he wanted her to be, still it hurt letting her go. Bloodshed, lives ruined…epic…their relationship would never be like this. He wishes there could be a future for them, but he knows, that no one would write song about their relationship, that came and went too easy.


End file.
